jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibitsuhiko-no-mikoto
(formerly)|Romaji = Kibitsu hikomikoto Orihime Ryō (formerly)|Race = Human|Nicknames = Kibitsu The False Head of Orihime|Hair Color = Black|Equipment = Sugari-no-Ontachi Raikiri Kenjutsu Senjutsu Talisman|Relatives = Aoshun Orihime (Mother) Unnamed Father Yui Orihime (Younger Sister) Kaitou Orihime (Great-Uncle)|Affiliations = Orihime Clan (Head) Doumon Clan Five Principal Clans Kuoh Academy (Second-Year Collage Student) Heaven Underworld Grigori (Agent)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Clan Leader}}Kibitsuhiko-no-mikoto (born as Ryou Orihime) is the current Head of the Orihime Clan and the older brother of Yui Orihime. He is the wielder of the holy swords, Sugari-no-Ontachi and Raikiri. Appearance Kibitsu has spiky black hair styled like a mohawk while he often has his eyes closed. He has a horizontal scar starting and ending over both his cheeks and runs over the bridge of his nose. Personality History Kibitsu (at the time was known as Ryou) was born as the first child and son of Aoshun Orihime and her unnamed husband. As a child, he would always hang out and play with his sister Yui, and his childhood friends, Ryuuta and Rina Tatsumi, Inoue Takashi and Genji Fujiwara. He and Inoue became concerned when Ryuuta and Rina went missing. A few years later Ryou became enrolled at Kuoh Academy and had met Nemesis Gremory (and later Shelia), and had finally had been reunited with Ryuuta and Rina. At some point Ryou had learned that he had inherited the spirit of the japanese prince, Kibitsuhiko-no-mikoto and had adopted his name. He also succeeded his great-uncle as the current head of the Orihime clan. Plot Hellsalem Arc The Oppai Eater a Child of the Oppai Dragon Arc Oppai Eater and the Revelation's Commandments Arc The Artificial Red Dragon Oppai Eater X The Female White Dragon Queer One: The Oddest Heavenly Dragon(s) to Seek Domination and Supremacy Arc Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Kibitsu is a tremendously skilled master swordsman and has become a master of multiple different techniques such as the Tennen Rishin-ryu and the laido (quick-draw) styles. Immense Speed: Kibitsu is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Senjutsu User: Kibitsu is a very skilled Senjutsu user. He is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body and detect others nearby by sensing their Ki. Kibitsu has shown the ability to control nature around him, such as in Volume 9, forming mud on the hard earth to seal child Fenrir's movement and entangle Anti-monster created by Annihilation Maker in massive vines and roots. * Illusions: * Kasha: * Touki: * Stealth: Kibitsu uses his Senjutsu to conceal his presence from others by changing his ki flow. Enhanced Durability: While his durability is inferior to Ayato's and Ryuuta's, Kibitsu has shown great tolerance to damage and pain. He was also able to stand up and fight after a Grendel clone bit and tore off his arm and sent him crashing into the ground with enough force to make a crater. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Kibitsu is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest of Shinto Holy Swords. Magic Knowledge: * Spiritual Water Manipulation: As one of the Orihime and Doumon who has been blessed by the Shinto God of Water, Kibitsu can create and manipulate spiritual water. Kibitsu has shown being able to create geysers of water that flooded an entire plaza. Clay Doll Creation: As the head of the Orihime clan, Kibitsu is extremely skilled in the Doumon clan's mystical technique. By using Eastern magic Talisman, he can create three meter tall clay dolls with great offensive and defensive power. Flight: Equipment Sugari-no-Ontachi ( ): A Holy Sword given to Kibitsu by the goddess Amaterasu. The sword possesses extreme sharpness and like most japanese sword, dragon-slaying abilities. Raikiri: Raiju: Qilin: One of his Familiars, Kibitsu summons a large deer with black scales that can be used as a mode of transportation. Talisman: * Eastern Magic Talisman: * Healing Talisman: * Sealing Talisman: Quotes Trivia Development and Creation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Characters (Artificiality) Category:Male (Artificiality)